Proposition
by sodreaming
Summary: Renesmée se sent seule, jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Ali, hybride au passé torturé, avec laquelle elle va nouer un lien profond. Mais qui aurait pensé que les Volturis, après tant d'absence, se souviendraient d'elle ? Et si elle était kidnapée ? - R&J


Bonjour à tous !

_Vous pardonnerez mes fautes, peut être, et la maladresse de l'écriture, c'était ma toute première fiction sur Twilight. Les débuts sont hésitants, mais dites-moi ce que vous en pensez._

_Merci d'être là,_

_Lou._

_Disclaimer : Malheureusement, aucun des personnages - except Aly - ne m'appartient._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Grand Jour<strong>

**PDV Renesmée**

Je m'appelle Renesmée Carlie Cullen.

Je suis née de la fantastique et presque improbable union de mon père et de ma mère.

Lui était vampire, elle était humaine au temps où elle me portait. Mais maintenant, elle aussi est immortelle.

J'ai véritablement 6 ans, mais une apparence de jeune fille de 16, et la mentalité d'un adulte.

J'aurais beaucoup de raisons de m'en vouloir. D'abord, parce que j'ai failli tuer ma mère. Etant mi-vampire mi-humaine, j'étais assoiffée de sang, et d'une force surnaturelle. J'ai tué ma mère de l'intérieur.

J'ai énormément d'autres raisons, mais celle-ci est la première. La seule que je n'arrive pas à oublier.

J'ai cru mourir, moi aussi. Dès le départ, je grandissais trop vite. Seulement quelques semaines au lieu de 9 mois dans le ventre de ma maman, je suis née. Puis, j'ai grandi très vite. Je savais courir, danser, parler, lire et écrire à l'âge où les enfants ne savent pas encore marcher. Cette croissance exagérée rongeait mes parents d'angoisse.

C'était terriblement frustrant pour moi.

Edward et Bella. Mes parents. Je les aimais et ils m'aimaient plus que tout. Je ne changerais famille pour rien au monde. Mes tantes, Rosalie et Alice. Rosalie est la plus belle personne qu'il m'a été donné de voir, juste avant maman. Elle est très gentille avec moi. Alice, elle, mon excentrique et adorable deuxième tante, eh bien je l'adore aussi. Mais je n'aime pas du tout qu'elle joue à la poupée avec moi ( mais bon, le résultat étant toujours magnifique, je subissais sans broncher, et la maudissait intérieurement comme le reste de ma famille ).

Mes oncles, Emmett et Jasper. Emmett fait toujours des blagues, charrie tout le monde, et c'est lui qui mais toujours la bonne humeur dans la maison – même si je ne tarde pas à le rattraper ! Jasper, lui, a effectué un virage à 190°. Maman me racontait que lorsqu'elle était humaine, il avait toujours l'air de souffrir. Il a même faillit la tuer un jour parce que son sang était irrésistible et qu'il avait du mal à s'adapter au régime « végétarien » du reste de la famille. Aujourd'hui, Jasper sourit tout le temps, embrasse et enlace Alice devant tout le monde, et joue même de plus en plus souvent avec moi. Il est heureux. Et il y a mes grands-parents, Carlisle et Esmée.

Les deux sont des exemples de douceur et de gentillesse. Carlisle est le vampire le plus savant que je connaisse avec mon papa, et, franchement, il m'impressionne. Le sang humain ne lui fait plus aucun effet ! Esmée, elle, est maman-poule avec tout le monde, mais ce n'est pas pour nous déplaire. On se sacrifierait tous pour elle.

Mon père Edward, est un exemple, un model pour moi, comme Carlisle l'était pour lui. Il est très beau.

Maman l'appelle « L'Apollon ». Il a de grands cils noirs et de grands yeux d'un or très liquide, qui semble en mouvement constant. Il a des cheveux bruns-roux, une mâchoire carrée et des lèvres pleines.

Ma maman est magnifique aussi. Elle a des lourds cheveux bruns et bouclés qui lui retombent sur les épaules, de grands yeux or et de grands cils comme papa. Elle a des lèvres roses très pleines et un corps de rêve.

Il y a aussi les Quileutes. Mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. Je préfère penser pour l'instant à Jacob comme à un frère qu'en temps qu'amoureux ou petit ami.

Je suis d'un côté aussi très fière de moi. Je me trouve ( sans me vanter ) très belle.

Comme maman Alice ou Esmée. Ou peut être Rosalie.

_**Point de vue d'Edward.**_

_**-**_ Renesmée ? demandais-je.

- Grmph ? répondit-elle, encore tout ensommeillée.

- Ma chérie, lève-toi, c'est l'heure d'aller …

- Hein, quoi ? !

- Renesmée ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi ? Renesmée !

- Papa ? Oui, quoi ? se réveilla t'elle en mettant ses mains sur mes tempes et en me montrant qu'elle dormait.

- Désolé, m'excusai-je en lui servant le sourire en coin que sa mère aimait tant, mais il est l'heure d'aller au lycée !

_**Déjà ?**_

-Eh oui …

_**Ne me dis pas que tu paniques déjà ! Papa ! Je suis grande !**_

- 6 ans … murmurai-je

_**Quoi ? Je te signale que j'en ai 16 en apparence, et que je suis même supérieure à oncle Emmett mentalement !Je suis heureuse de voir l'estime que tu me portes. J'apprécie !**_

Elle était en colère à présent. Je ne voulais pas ça. Surtout pas !

_**Edward ?**_

La voix si douce et si belle ne venait pas de ma fille. Cette voix, je pouvais désormais l'entendre à distance car sa propriétaire avait développé son don. Pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Bella. Ma raison de vivre. L'ange de ma vie. L'astre de mon univers. Ce soprano m'apaisa immédiatement, je me relaxais. Mais ma fille était toujours en colère, et bien réveillée cette fois. Soudain, je me rendis compte qu'a par celles des deux femmes de ma vie, j'avais ignoré plusieurs voix.

_**Comme ces fleurs sont jolies ! Je devrais en donner à Bella … **_ Esmée

_**Si le thorax s'ouvre, alors … Alors le sternum devra s'ouvrir aussi … **_ Carlisle médecin.

_**Alice … Alice …. Comme je l'aime ! **_ Jasper que je laissais à ses pensées intimes.

_**Comment sera Carlie aujourd'hui ? **_ Tiens, Jacob ? Il voulait certainement voir Renesmée …

_**Suis-je assez belle aujourd'hui ? Mmmm … Qu'en pense Emmett ? **_ Pour sûr, Rosalie.

_**Je sens que je vais battre Bella au bras de fer ce matin. Je veux ! **_ Emmett et son intarissable vengeance.

Soudain, Alice eut une vision. Bella m'embrassait et ma fille nous serrait dans ses bras. Nous étions au milieu de notre clairière, à Bella et à moi. Ca se passerait ce matin avant 8h30. Soulagé par cette vision qui prouvait que ma fille oublierait sa rancune du matin à mon égard, je me reconnectais à la réalité. Une seconde s'était écoulée depuis que Bella m'avait appelé.

- Papa ? demanda ma fille à voix haute cette fois.

- Je te demande pardon. Tu me connais, j'angoisse pour rien.

- J'ai cru comprendre, en effet. Bougonna t'elle.

Contact tiède et doux sur ma peau. Je sursautais et me retournais, car je ne m'attendais pas à la voir si vite.

- Edward ? Elle me regarda. Elle était sublimissime. Tout va bien chérie ? demanda Bella à notre fille.

- Trèès bien maman, lui répondis t'elle en plaçant sa main sur la joue et en me regardant.. Petite maligne …

_**Edward … Tu es vraiment indécrottable. Mais je t'aime plus que tout quand même … **_pensa t'elle en m'embrassant. Nos baisers étaient intenses, sans peur ni retenue. C'était magique, et j'avais du mal à ne pas me déconnecter du monde lors de ces moments là. Je ne vis d'ailleurs pas tout de suite que Renesmée était partie se doucher. C'était son premier jour d'école. Et le plus important. Ouvrant les yeux, je vis que Bella m'observait. Elle était si belle que j'aurais pleuré si j'en étais capable. Elle était mienne. A jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Bella<strong>_

Il me sourit. Qu'il était beau ! L'amour de ma vie. Mon Apollon.

Je t'aime Edward. Plus que tout. Pensais-je.

Renesmée était partie se doucher et j'étais seule avec lui. Une bouffée de bonheur me submergea.

Comme j'étais heureuse à cette instant ! Voyant mon émotion, et vu que je ne faisais pas l'effort de lui faire entendre mes pensées, il ne comprenait pas ma réaction. « Je t'aime, dis-je une fois encore, et je suis heureuse. La mère la plus heureuse du mon, et la femme la plus comblée aussi ». Sourire en coin que j'adore. Comblée. C'était le mot exact. Soudain, notre fille sortit de la salle de bain, encore ruisselante d'eau. Zut, Alice m'avait pourtant prévenue que c'était le grand jour ! Et Edward le savait aussi. Oh mon Dieu, j'étais une mère indigne. Et là, tout de suite, j'allais annoncer à ma fille qu'elle devrait attendre encore 10 minutes avant l'apparition la plus importante du jour. 10 minutes de torture avec sa tante Alice. Mais le résultat sera impeccable, me dis-je pour moi-même. Ne t'inquiète de rien Bella. Renesmée ne t'en voudras pas …

-Bien sur que non, qu'elle ne t'en voudras pas, me susurra Edward à l'oreille. Alice l'a vu.

Renesmée s'approcha. Je la pris dans mes bras embrassais mon mari en même temps.

- 8h30 … souffla Edward en souriant, heureux.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite, puis-je me dis que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Hum … Chérie ?

- Oui, M'man ?

- Euh, Alice t'attends …

- C'est vraie ? Cool ! Je vais être à tomber pour Jake … Euh, je veux dire pour le lycée, se corrigea telle en voyant le regard de son père, rougissant de plus belle.

- Edward, le morigénais-je, il ne veux que son bien. Ils vont s'aimer et …

- Chut, me coupa t-il, ce n'ai pas pour ça. La surprise à 5 minutes d'avance on dirait. Il sourit. Je t'aime, me lança t-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre.

Que faisait-il ? Et où était la surprise ? Edward ?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Point de vue de Jacob <strong>_

Carlie. Je me souviens encore de ma première rencontre avec elle..

_Flash Back [ _Révélation, page 372_ ]_

_Tout ce qui me constituait se délita pendant que je fixais le visage de porcelaine du bébé mi-humain mi-vampire._

_Tous les fils qui me retenaient à la vie furent vivement tranchés. Tout ce qui participait à celui que j'étais__– mon amour pour la morte à l'étage, mon amour pour mon père, ma loyauté envers ma nouvelle meute, mon amour pour mes autres frères, la haine de mes ennemis, de mon foyer, de mon nom, de moi-même – fut coupé en un instant comme des ficelles de ballons – clic, clic, clic -, qui s'envolèrent vers le ciel._

_Moi, je ne m'envolais pas. Je restais attaché là où je me trouvais._

_Pas par une ficelle, par un million de ficelles. Pas par des ficelles, par des câbles d'acier. Un million de câbles d'acier qui tous me liaient à une seule chose – au centre du même monde. _

_Il m'apparut alors que l'univers tournait autour de ce point unique. Moi qui n'avais encore jamais pris conscience de la symétrie des choses, je la découvris clairement. _

_La gravité terrestre ne me retenait plus à l'endroit où j'étais ? A la place, c'était cette petite fille dans les bras de Rosalie. Renesmée. _

_Fin du Flash Back_

Renesmée Carlie Cullen était ma seule raison de vivre. Mon être tout entier ne lui appartenait qu'à elle.

Quand elle descendit les escaliers, j'eu le souffle coupé. Elle était presque aussi belle que dans ses premières fois :

Ses premiers regards, ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, la première fois qu'elle a prononcé mon prénom …

Là, elle était belle, nouvelle, grandit. Elle était adolescente. Il me pris soudain l'envie de tuer tous ces hommes lycéens qui allaient la reluquer pendant toute la sainte journée. Dieu que j'en avais envie ! J'étais jaloux comme pas deux, à ne pas en douter.

- Exactement pareil pour moi, me susurra un ténor malheureusement trop connu.

Malgré tout, je sursautais, car Edward avait le don de surprendre.

« Môssieur Edward Cullen jaloux ? Nooon … Tu n'en a pas assez avec Bella ? » pensais-je, provoquant.

- Oh que non … Ja-loux ! Je l'ai toujours été. Avant même que tu viennes au monde. Maintenant emmène là. Prends soin d'elle Jacob … Mon frère, mon fils.

Tout cela en un souffle, avec un effleurement de tape sur l'épaule. Le picotement sur mon cœur revint. Ca me faisait toujours ça quand Edward disait « mon frère, mon fils ».

- Bon, allez-vous enfin m'apprendre qu'est ce que la fameuse surprise ? demanda Carlie

Sa demande mit fin au picotement – j'étais déjà ailleurs, avec elle. Edward ne signifiait plus rien quand Renesmée me parlait. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle.

- Raah, je ne sais pas … lui glissais-je, complice. Dans 5 minutes tu la découvrira.

Une fois à l'orée des bois, j'enlevais mon short pour muter. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Carlie qui détournais les yeux en rougissant. Oubliant cela, je me transformais, puis toussait. Sam était transformé, et lorsqu'il vit que j'emmenais Renesmée, il voulut me laisser seul, et redevins humain. Tant mieux.

Bondissant, l'amour de ma vie sur mon dos, je me ruais dans les bois en direction du lycée de Forks.

Le trajet dura 8 minutes, trop court à mon goût. Déposant Renesmée par terre, je lui léchais la figure, petit baiser dégoulinant comme elle l'appelait, et désignait l'arbre à côté de l'établissement.

Une jeune fille cachée par l'ombre de l'arbre l'y attendais. Son cœur plus rapide qu'un humain s'accéléra.

Renesmée se précipita vers elle sans prendre la peine de me dire au revoir.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Passé : 5 minutes plus tôt.<strong>_

_**Point de vue d'Edward**_

Après avoir sauté par la fenêtre de la chambre de Renesmée, et après avoir parlé à Jacob quelques secondes, je me précipitais dans la forêt, vers les roches qui surplombaient la deuxième plage de Forks – non pas Fearst Beach mais Sea Beach. Je savais qui m'attendais là-bas. Je voulais la voir avant que Jacob et Renesmée ne la rencontre.

Aly.

* * *

><p><strong>Oui, je coupe, il fallait bien que j'instaure un tout petit peu de suspens. Qui est Aly ? <strong>

**Vous le saurez dans le chapitre suivant :) **

**Reviews ? **


End file.
